Uncertain Memories
by losttoxichope
Summary: Auron is never sent to the farplane, his body is suspended in a place caught between death and life. Can Rikku fix the problem she has created. AU. Aurikku. I'm not so good at summaries, just go ahead and read.
1. Solitary

Okay, I just started writing and this is what I got. It's a little weird in my opinion but if you bare with me I am taking it somewhere good I think. I actually put a lot of stuff in this chapter - unlike my first chapter to my other story. But anyway - I hope you enjoy and stick with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFX or anything like that. Damn. Also I do not own Zombie Powder either. Damn again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

"_How did you get here?" _

"I'm not sure I am here."

"_You must be here, I can see you and talk to you can't I?_"

"Does that mean I am as you are? After all I can only hear you."

"_Perhaps not._"

"Indeed."

"_You don't remember, do you?"_

"Remember what? Is there something I should know?"

"_You should know who saved you._"

"Saved me? Saved me from what? I was unaware I needed to be saved."

"_Of course you needed to be saved, you can't tell me that you were happy as you were. You can't possibly say you deserved your fate - well I suppose I can't call it fate anymore. But certainly not after all you accomplished - all that you saved. Can you?_"

"If I remembered what you meant I'm sure I would think I deserved whatever as handed to me. A tough life I lived I know that even if I don't remember it all. If I did something foolish, I was rewarded accordingly. That is how life - karma - works is it not?"

"_Surely karma comes and goes, but you are referring to only the bad. Stop revolving your life around your flaws. Embrace your strong points - they are there you know. Look at them, look at yourself. They can see you - they can see them. Now will you see them? Will you see her?_"

"I don't understand."

"_Not now then, in time. You need to heal. I'll return when progress is made by them._"

"By them? Who are they?"

There was no response that followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was more alive when he was dead. She shivered at the thought, but it was true. All she wanted to do was save him. Save him from his fate, save him from himself and she did. But not without suffering. This was _not_ how it was suppose to happen. She wanted to save him because he had saved them - all of them. If it wasn't for him the puzzle pieces would have never come together. And now what was she supposed to do? She had been so determined to fix it that she didn't think of the side effects. He was going to hate her. She was keeping him from the one thing he wanted. The thing he deserved - his rest. But she saw more than that, when she set her sights on the goal of saving him she saw that he _deserved _life. And now, she had him stuck in between just as he had been before but this time it was different. This time it was life he had but he wasn't living. No, it was more like he was dead. But she had the feeling, sinking in her stomach - telling her he could feel it all. He knew he was captured in unescapable place.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry."

All her tears poured out. Everything she had been holding in for about a year now. A whole year he was suspended like this.

"I am so sorry. I want this to end for you, somehow - wherever and however it was meant to. I'm sorry I meddled. I just . . . I made the biggest mistake in my life and I will never forgive myself. I thought I was being selfless, giving - I was the opposite, I was selfish and overbearing. I wish you peace in whatever form it comes - wether you're here with me - us - I mean or resting. Just don't be stuck anymore."

Her sobs racked her body as she clutched to a lifeless hand begging for an ending. An ending to the sorrow, to the pain, to the future that would never be happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -

He felt everything around him shake. Cracking in the background and the sounds of thunder echoing in the background. He felt something warming up in him and then slightly fading into oblivion again.

"I want to know what's going on. What was that feeling and why does it come and go all the time. But most of all, why was that time different?"

The voice knew what he meant, so responded.

"_It was different because there was more emotion behind the girl. She felt more for you, so it all got more of a reaction to that. It feeds off her you know."_

"What do you mean feeds off her? I don't like the way that sounds"

"_I mean she's connected to you, she put you here. And the more she feels, the more you feel. She brought you here and she will bring you back. Just like she promised to do."_

"I don't quite understand."

"_Hmm. . . what exactly do you remember Auron?"_

It was the first time the voice had offered him up his name. And for some reason he understood why it was never said. When the voice said it all he could feel was a sharp pain hitting him in what would have been his temple - if he were in an actual location with an actual body.

"I remember Yevon, serving Yevon, Braska's pilgrimage, Yunalesca, Zanarkand and then coming back to face it all again. Everything goes a little fuzzy after I fought Jecht though."

"_Okay, then you still remember the people you have encountered don't you?"_

"Yes, what about them? I can't imagine I'm in this place thanks to any of them."

"_No, one of them is the reason why you're here, but, tell me who you remember and what they were to you?"_

"What they were to me? Hmm, I remember Wakka, a strong young man, realizing how to live again and work past his sorrow - living though betrayal. He was growing, he reminded me of myself, in some ways."

"_Yes, keep going. Who else?"_

"Lulu, a strong silent woman. Holding everything within herself leaving a cold demeanor on the outside. I believe she was suffering quite a bit - between loss and confusion and fear. Fear of crossing borders, afraid of disrespecting the dead. She was certainly strong as well. There was also Khimari, he was a friend, faithful -loyal- mistreated but proud. Silent and hopeful, protecting and careful above all else caring. He was a remarkable creature who had more problems than the young Ronso deserved."

"_Is there anyone else?"_

"Quite a few"

"_And?"_

"My words fail me. I'm not sure how to describe them."

"_Ah, I understand."_

"Rikku - the young Al-bhed. She was so young, too young as far as I'm concerned. She felt more heartache than I ever had I'm sure of that. Yet, her smile was ever present making her glow, always living in the day and seizing every moment. She was everything I should have been towards Braska, blunt and caring, loving and determined. She was so dedicated to saving Yuna, and when faced with any adversity she would push it aside in order to help others. Always others. She held a certain innocent wisdom beyond her years, knowing the simple truths we seem to push aside or forget as our lives progress. She was . . . amazing to say the least. But, so young."

"_Her age bothers you?"_

"Yes."

"_Why?"_

"I don't know exactly. It wasn't right for a child to experience that - never mind any human but certainly not a girl of 15 or 16.And something else I couldn't begin to explain."

"_Hmm. What else, rather, who else?"_

"Yuna - Braska's only daughter. A beautiful young woman certainly. She had more inner strength than 50 men combined. She was so determined and so giving. She hardly had a chance to experience life and she was so willing to let it go for others. I've never seen such self sacrifice that was so utterly unselfish. She pushed through such trouble on her pilgrimage and never once thought of turning back. In her position I can't quite imagine I would have done the same thing. But I suppose that what makes her special - a person truly worthy of success and of life."

"_Yes, she was, is, a remarkable young woman. Still there is another yes?"_

"Yes . . . the boy. Tidus."

"_You feel for him."_

"Almost most of all. His story was a sad one, especially. He was nothing but a dream that the Fayth used to stop Sin. Granted it was an honor to do such a thing but the boy never needed honor, he needed to live. He was so full of life - even after seeing such death. He was brought to a world where he had no idea what was going on and not only survived himself but saved everyone else in the process. I had spent so my time with the boy - I thought of him as my own honestly. He was dedicated and determined, helpful but vibrant. It must have been hard, I know it was but everything he didn't show me that he felt. I can only imagine that. It's truly unfair."

"_Do you know what happened to the boy?"_

"It's fuzzy. I imagine he disappeared once Sin and Yu Yevon were defeated. But I just don't know."

"_Hmm, your right he did leave, evaporated into the air."_

"He deserved to live. He deserves a real chance at life I'd say."

" _. . ." _

"But you can't change what he is - who he is."

"_Are you so sure?"_

"I don't see how it could happen."

"_It's happening to you right now."_

"What?"

"_Your being changed. Changing from your unsent form."_

"Was I sent - Is this what this all is? I'm on the farplane?"

"_No."_

"Then what is it?"

No reply.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ---- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her hand felt a warm sensation suddenly. Her head shot up staring with her eyes bugged out of her head at his hand. It's not really warm she told herself, no it's just my hand warming it that's all. She started to blink rapidly her eyes now tearing even more from the dry sir that was hitting them a few moments ago. But. . . she shook her head and put his hand back down by his side, taking the time to look at the other hand. Her eyes moving between the two. Hesitantly she brought up - it stayed in the air for a minute - she reached out slowly, her hand shaking, her head -heart- telling her to run the other way. She was an inch away now and the shaking had grown worse, she stopped for a moment, staring down at his hand like it was hell itself and slowly brought her finger tips to touch it. It was cold. Her eyes grew wide as she brought her hand back to his right hand. Starting the whole process over again of shaking and hesitating, though not even close to being as sever as the first time. His fingers slid across his hand.

It was burning.

Rikku's eyes grew wider than she ever thought they could get.

She slid her hand further up his, the heat was radiating off of it. She stole a glance at his face and brought her hand further reaching to his forearm. The heat was there too. She kept trailing her hand up his arm, looking to his face every once in a while - asking for permission slightly - and hoping to see his eyes open. When she reached his shoulder thought the warmth faded. She stared at his face. Her mind going a mile a minute.

She jumped up for a second and yelled running down the long corridor. "YUNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It wasn't thunder this time, it was more like ice. It was dragging up were his arm would have been. It was chilling him to the bone and all he could do was close his -eyes- and exhale.

It wasn't a bad feeling - as cold as it was. He wanted it to keep going soothing away all the pain in his non-existent limbs.

"What is this feeling?"

"_Her."_

Auron nodded. Eyes remaining closed as the feelings came to a halt somewhere on his upper arm. He sighed into the feeling, praying it would stay still. He should have known better than think that because as soon as he did it was gone. Gone as abruptly as it came.

"Stop playing games with me. What's going on? What's happening to me? And who is she?"

"_You need to learn her identity on your own. But as far as where you are - you're stuck somewhere in between the realm of the dead and living. You're trapped in a weird time warp if you will. This time - unlike when you were unsent your body is alive but your mind or will perhaps is not. When you were unsent your body was dead. You understand the difference?"_

"Yes. I think so. I'm just the opposite of what I was?"

"_Correct. Your body right now it sort of regenerating if you will. It needs to come alive again, so in order to do so your body is suspended in this realm."_

"I understand. But why I wanted to rest - I was ready to die."

"_They weren't ready, most of all she wasn't ready. And you know you weren't really ready to go. It was just another duty. Another thing you had no choice in fulfilling. Once your reason was gone to stay, you knew you had to go - otherwise you would become a fiend and you would never put yourself in a position to have that as a fate."_

"My memories are . . . uncertain. I think I know whom you're talking about, but I just don't understand why she would do this for me. Or how she would do this."

"_Well it started for her when she heard of a substance - lost to time in Spira - naturally and knew if she could find it you would stay."_

"Zombie Powder?"

"_Yes."_

"She found it?"

"_She did."_

"How?"

"_It all started with that scholar fellow. Do you remember that old man?"_

"Oh, yeah, he knew all of Spira's history and the weirdest facts possible actually."

"_Yes, he started her quest and I must say her quest ended rather quickly. She was a determined little nymph."_

"Rikku always was."

"_Your memories are so uncertain anymore?"_

"No they are finally clear again."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: So opinion? Please review, I know it's weird but I wanted a different idea, and I think I may have found one, hopefully. If not then I still have the upside of an Aurikku right? Anyway - please keep reading guys and keep the updates coming - always make a person feel good, even if its something simple like nice! And any guesses on who the voice talking to Auron is? Anyone got any ideas? Guess right and you win something. I don't know what but I'll figure out something!

And if anyone is confused at all let me know and I'll explain it. Oh and if anyone's worried about a zombie powder cross over don't worry! I just stole the item zombie powder that's all. Anyway R/R please.


	2. Mind Forest

Hey everybody, here comes the second chapter sorry it took me so long. I applaud Jaymo and Gin who were right about whose voice it was, but! I wanna thank Fwe who gave me another voice idea. But rather than spoil it I'll let you guys read.

Umm dedication . . . I don't know who to give it to I'll be honest you guys are all great reviewing - so I'll pick the easy way and this goes to my first reviewer Jrockerwendie!!!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the character. But I feel the need to manipulate them!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The floor was flying under her feet. Or so it seemed. She felt like she was floating through the air her body was moving so quickly. "Yunie!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUNIE!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs trying to find her cousin.

"What Rikku?!" Said Yuna - worrying flowed through her voice and through every feature. It only increased when she saw her cousin hunched over at the waist breathing in deeply - gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Her pants weren't soothing her lungs - no, her lungs were just burning into oblivion for moving so quickly. But, she didn't care - her pain didn't matter even remotely to her. "It's Auron - his arm - it's warm. There's actually heat in his body!" she said between gasps for air that would sooth.

"What!" Yuna said her eyes becoming large. Without more than a moments hesitation she moved quickly into on of the rooms in the hall and came back out with her staff in hand. Rikku, she found had already started to make her way back down to Auron's room. She ran as quickly as she could to see just what was happening in the room.

She found Rikku standing next to him, worry filling all her features over with a certain recognizable hope consuming her at the same time. "Come here and feel him Yunie" she spoke almost quietly to her cousin. Yuna made haste to do so. She let her hands fall onto his and couldn't believe it. She lifted her hand and quickly moved to the opposite side of his body. It was eerie to her - one arm on his body felt like flames were engulfing it while the other felt as if it was sitting in an ice bath for a week. Yuna lifted her hand once more and lifted it to Auron's forehead - it was cold too - but somehow it didn't seem as cold. Yuna's eyes gazed over Auron's body inquisitively.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It felt like, water this time soothing over his limbs. It wasn't as nearly as soothing to him as the ice had felt but it was certainly a nice feeling. It was weird - it was as if the more he felt these things looming over his body - the more he felt - _alive_. He didn't know why that was. He still didn't understand the idea of zombie powder but perhaps - perhaps this meant it was working. Maybe he was being pulled out of the abyss and onto a side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well Yunie what do you think?" Rikku's voice broke over Yuna's thoughts.

"I'm not sure Rikku" she said shaking her head "I think the powder is finally working - somehow I think it's starting to work.

More tears became apparent in Rikku's eyes. "Do you mean that he won't be stuck any more - the scholar man was right?"

Yuna nodded "Yes, I think he was."

"Oh thank . . . . everything." Rikku gushed an immense relief filling her. It was quickly pushed away though "How long do you think it will take to fully work?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but the powder working like the Maechen said it would. So we should give it time, he said something would have to trigger the powder to begin its work otherwise, he would stay in his suspension."

"Something triggered it huh?" 'I wonder if it was what I said. It would only make sense right?'

"Well, all I can do is try to heal him and try to scan him and see what's going on." Yuna said breaking Rikku from her thoughts.

"Yeah, please."

Yuna nodded and removed her hand from Auron's forehead placing it on her staff. She started her chant - staff raised over Auron's limp body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The water washed away and again he was annoyed that the feeling had vanished. Someone was near his body he guessed and touching him, their touches were caring it seemed. If you could feel concern through fingertips, he would imagine they felt like this. Both the water and the ice that is. But with the ice a different emotion seemed to be attached. He decided to not think too much about that. It could be addressed only after he found a way out of this . . . void.

"I remember her asking me to wait. I remember she asked me to give her one month to find the Zombie Powder, but what happened after that. Everything else feels like, well I feel like I never really experienced it." Auron took a chance at speaking into the air, hoping for the voice to respond to him again.

"**Well, I should think it'd be obvious she found it."**

"It was. And who are you? Where is B-"

"**Someone from the farplane was calling him. So your left with me."**

"Can you answer my questions?"

"**Of course I can."**

"Well" he spoke with his words almost clipped

"**Watch the temper."**

" . . ."

"**You agreed to give her the time. So she searched, her and Yuna with the help of the Al-bhed. You went along too, of course. I don't think you expected her to find it - you assumed it was just a legend."**

"I did assume it was fake. But the girl needed closure of some sort. After all she had been through I couldn't find it in myself to deny her request. I didn't actually think it would get me anywhere. Certainly not in another plane of existence."

"**We never think it'll work out. But she got lucky, she ended up finding something near my temple. That's where the trail led her. She almost didn't make it to you. That's why you're stuck here."**

"I won't pretend I understand that statement."

The voice just chuckled. It seemed to fill the air around Auron causing his body to shake and his eyes to widen. His ears pounded at the noise but not hurt. Auron didn't really understand how that was happening but he wasn't really pushing away anything as being impossible at this point.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yuna held her staff over Auron allowing it to scan over him. "I'm still not getting anything from the scan Rikku."

"Nothing at all?"

"No."

Rikku's eyes fell to the ground but never rested on any site. They darted back and forth rapidly. He features were overtaken by a miserable look again. It was apparent to anyone who would have looked at the girl but to Yuna it was so much more. Her cousin wasn't one to be so withdrawn and miserable. Always happy in a bad situation, doing what ever was in her power to make it better. But now, she looked so . . . so. . . Yuna couldn't begin to express it.

"Rikku, it's working that's all that matters. Whatever happened while I wasn't in here had some effect on his body. It's starting to come alive again. Just feel his hand and you'll find that. Just because scan isn't telling us doesn't mean anything. You should be happy."

"How can I be Yunie? I did this to him. If it wasn't for me than he would be able to rest not . . . not just lying there lifeless. I wanted him to be alive and with me - us - not like this. I screwed up."

"Rikku . . . . . " Yuna's words failed her for a minute. The next words left her confidently "Take his hand Rikku."

Rikku looked up her cousin startled by her tone change and what she told her. "Wha -"

"Take it."

Rikku kept her eyes wide and looked down at Auron's hand, she turned away from him for a minute and let her eyes search the room - they fell on a chair. She reached out and pulled the chair over to her and sat down next to Auron, reaching and taking his hand in her own. She didn't move an inch and spoke quietly as if the man she was touching was in a light sleep and her voice would wake him. "What now?"

"Just stay with him, feel him and remember that day Rikku. Remember what you gave of yourself to have him here with us. Let him remember that too, remember what he has to come back to."

She looked up and nodded at her cousin. "And what are you going to do now Yunie?'

"I'm going to go see what I can find out about the sphere I found of him. . . . Of Tidus."

Rikku's eyes stayed pinned on Yuna and finally a smile filled her features. "Tell me when you find something out and we'll go search this whole planet!" she said enthusiasm in her voice.

Yuna smiled back "I will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ice. Chilling one side of him body. He closed his eyes again at the feeling but this time instead of fully being able to enjoy it he heard the voice laugh at him once more.

"What?"

"**You enjoy that feeling a lot don't you?"**

"It's soothing, it makes the . . ."

"**Pain go away?"**

"There is no pain . . . but it makes something go away.'

"_The feelings of nothingness I suppose."_

"**Welcome back Braska"**

"Hmm yes, welcome back my lord."

"_Auron and Anima._ _Now where are we in our conversation?"_

"I was about to tell Auron what happened with the powder, and how Rikku almost didn't make it back to him in time."

"_I'll take it you didn't understand what she was saying did you Auron?"_

"No."

"_You remember the pulling and tearing from the farplane don't you? The feeling of being torn away because your purpose was no longer existent. You remember fighting against it right?"_

" Yes, I was trying everything I could to remain in Spira for that month."

"**And towards the final week do you remember the pain?"**

"Yes . . . I think so. I think I started to fade. Send myself if possible. Is that possible?"

"**You had special abilities Auron and an even stronger will of course you could send yourself. Not many would ever be able to do so."**

"_It's a bizarre concept I'll admit but you started to. You were fighting it and the girl was running to you. My niece was running faster than I've ever seen her or anyone run to you. She had it in her hands - she wasn't going to be so close to saving you just to have it fail."_

"So what happened then?"

"**She needed to mix it. She needed to mix the powder with items to allow you life. She gave to you herself in the mix, a little taste of life to edge away the death."**

Auron's face was full of confusion and remorse and a slight intoxication.

"_She didn't hurt herself."_

The remorse fluttered away.

"**And yes, she did do that for you, no matter how indifferent you were towards her. She would have done it for any of you."**

The confusion seemed to melt.

"_And she's waiting for you now, to pull through. To take the life she gave to you and embrace it."_

The intoxication filled up to a more noticeable elation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Her hand gripped his. "You'll make it through Auron. I know you can. You were the strongest you know? I don't care how long it takes I'll sit by you. I'm still terrified you'll be stuck but if Yuna is right, if Maechen is right than you'll be up and moving around soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He could feel ice again. It didn't help the elation. But it felt different this time. When he felt -it- the voices went away. It was like it was just him and this feeling - him and her - It was unusual, he couldn't quite grasp if he liked this idea or not, but he liked the feeling and it wasn't as if he could stop it even if he wanted to so he just enjoyed it. The cooling and the attached feeling of life that seemed to come along with it. This time though, feeling wasn't all there was to it. It was almost as if he could her something as if he could hear something -her-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't know if you can hear me or not. But I'm just going to speak and hope your listening okay?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With each word that she spoke on the side of the living it was slowly meshing into his realm of indifference. The voice was low though. He couldn't hear it clearly at all. It was small and muffled. It was almost as if there was a hesitation within her to let him know what she was thinking and a hesitation on his part to her what words she wanted to speak to him. So he focused, as hard as he could to try and hear her words, and push back what nervousness and pain that were seeping into him. He focused in on his hand -her hand- their connection.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was then that Rikku decided to take a breath and focus on his hand, lend all her focus to just him. What came next shocked her though. She could have sworn that she felt his hand tighten around hers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He felt his hand, actually felt it touching her skin and tightened their connection. He was ready to hear her.

- - - - - - - - - - --

So what'd you think? Any advice or questions or anything like that welcome. So please R/R thanks!!!

Oh and what do you think about the two voices of Anima and Braska? Good idea?


	3. Birdcage

Here comes chapter three. Sorry for such a long delay. Things have been - intersting - but I won't make excuses I will just apologize and hope I still have you guys with me and reading. Please say I do haha.

But anyway this is dedicated to Ginning - who has been so supportive of this story it's amazing. I hope you keep the great comments and questions coming.

Plus I would like to thank everyone else - always- appreciated! You guys make this more fun I swear.

Disclaimer: Apparently just because I own a copy of the game it gives me no real rights, go figure ha. Anyway you know who it belongs to, I just borrow them.

Hope you enjoy this everyone.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Her body flung backwards off the chair, her butt coming in full contact with the floor - but her hand never left his. She gripped it like she was falling off a cliff and he was the only thing -person- holding her up, or scratch that maybe it was the reverse. Maybe she was saving him. It really didn't matter though. She watched the limp body jerk in the direction she had just landed and rushed to grab him before he could hit the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - -

He was ready and then something stung - burned him and yanked him off into some random direction. He eyes were wide, he certainly wasn't expecting that. All he could feel was something close to a breeze flying through his hair and on his body because of it. He felt this sudden feeling he was falling, but something seemed to get a hold of him before he could drop.

He never felt so vulnerable as he did just then. He could feel the ice - he could feel her - she had just caused whatever was happening to stop. It was like she rescued him. "I'm not the one who usually needs to be saved - this is weird - it should be the other way around . . ." he muttered to himself. Feeling slightly ashamed and weak.

But, he pushed that aside when he could still feel her hand in his grasp. He focused even more, in attempts to be with her somehow and also a way to escape his recent feelings. So, he focused all energy again, trying even harder this time - and he could swear he could hear and feel her panting breath in and on his ear.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Dear Aeons, I thought I almost dropped you." she said to him like he was a precious statue or something. "Oopsie. . ." she muttered darkly to herself.

She backed up a little and fixed her chair moving even closer to his body than she had been initially and stared down at her hand. She stared down at her hand in his - not the other way around. It was him - holding her. Tears stung her eyes again and before she could stop herself she threw her body at his. Holding him in some misplaced, awkward hug.

"You scared the hell out of me you know?" she chastised him. "But I'm so glad you did."

She sucked in the air around her, eyes closing and grasping his hand and head laying across his chest.

"You can really hear me now can't you? Or you're trying to hear me right?" she paused waiting for some sort of response from the man - hoping it wasn't too much to do so. When she got no response she closed her eyes again but opened them with a determined look across her features.

" I know you can. Auron, I'm sorry. I am so sorry I got you . . . stuck. I want you to come back. I want you here. Right here, right beside . . me." she whispered.

"I was terrified to let you go. Horrified I would wake up the next day and not see you there standing tall. With the knowing look in your eye and a grumpy look on your face." she laughed a bit to herself.

She gained her serious tone again, though it was weighed down with sadness. "I was scared at the idea of you not there and I still am. I don't know how to make it through each day without you. And I don't know what that feeling is. I just couldn't let you go. I wasn't ready to hold you as just another memory."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the ice captured his entire chest he couldn't help but inhale and try as he might, he couldn't quite push away the feeling of bliss that came along as well. Whether, it was for the feeling or the knowledge of what the girl was doing - he wasn't sure. He was hoping for the former and already denying the latter.

Regardless he was focusing on every word coming from Rikku's mouth. And almost more then the words, her tone while speaking. There were so many emotions laced into them he could hardly believe his ears. He found himself growing restless - in every sense of the word. He felt like his body was itching to be alive and moving again - he felt an overwhelming desire to respond to Rikku's words. But he couldn't and it was slowly driving him insane.

Then he heard her last sentence - clearer than another she had spoken to him. Even more than the insult he hmph'd to. She didn't want him to be another memory. She wanted him with her. That sentence felt like it caused an explosion in his atmosphere. Some of the confines in this realm were breaking away.

They were shattering like a bullet crashing through glass. Melting like the winter snow into spring. Fading like the pyreflies dispersing into the Farplane.

He felt that for a moment he was in his actual body again. A quick jolt - causing his 'corpse' to shake.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rikku jumped up again a small scream passing through her lips. Somehow though, she was still careful of his body - wanting to avoid a problem like before and somehow she wasn't scared. Somehow, she didn't even really feel all that surprised.

"I'm getting through to you - I just don't know how to make you come back all together." she said to both him and herself.

"But I'm not giving up you hear!" she said pointing at him and poking him in the chest. "You're going to make it through all of this and . . . well I'll probably be yelled at later but I don't care, you'll be alive. And I can't wait for it!" her eyes were gaining some of their old shine, that had began to fade in the past year - her upbeat attitude coming up to play a little.

Rikku was finally starting to feel a little better about the predicament. Though she had a feeling she still had some work to do for the man before he would get to come and enjoy life again.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Auron was still dazed and hazy after that last experience. Rikku's words were quieter and seemed to be at a distance away from him. Auron slammed his eyes shut for a moment and for the first time he felt like he could sit and move around a bit. So he did.

"_Ah my friend, it's going to get more difficult for you to speak to us from this point on."_

Auron was slightly surprised by Braska's voice filling the air around him once again.

"What do you mean Braska?" he asked entirely confused.

"_You felt the shattering feeling right?"_

"Yes."

"_Well that means that your ties to this realm are actually shattering. Quite literally speaking. You should be able to see it yourself soon enough."_

"I'm confused."

"_I mean that soon you will see where you are, you will see that the walls keeping you here actually are starting to shatter around you."_

"Okay that makes sense. But, why can't I see it now?"

"_**Because not all of your senses and abilities have returned to you yet."**_

"Another voice?" he sounded mildly exasperated and could hear Braska give a chuckle in the background.

"_**Yes, another voice. I was personally getting pretty bored watching Braska and Anima having the pleasure of taking part of this - so I joined in too."**_

"You make it sound so . ."

"_**Yes, I make it sound like it's a pleasant thing for you don't I?" **_the voice chuckled a bit.

"**She can't help it - she never liked sitting on the sidelines for anything."**

"_**Nope."**_

Auron shook his head. "So who else am I having the pleasure of talking too here? Care to enlighten me?"

"_**What no guesses?"**_

"I wasn't aware this was a game."

"_**Oh you were right he does have a bit of a short fuse doesn't he?"**_ the voice asked the others.

"_He always has." _

Auron cleared his throat, gaining the voices attention once again.

"_**Oh right, sorry. Shiva is the name."**_

"Oh, I see."

"_**Mmhmm."**_

Auron was generally confused at how different she was compared to the others. But at least she made the atmosphere seem somehow more optimistic. If that was possible.

"So what you were saying is that I have to gain more of my senses before I can see everything that is going on around me?"

"**Yes. You seem to be making very quick progress so far actually. I'm surprised that you can move at all. Normally, that doesn't happen. Then again this entire thing doesn't usually happen." **Anima mused.

"_The more you connect with my niece the more your senses are returning. Soon they will reach a point to where you can hear her without concentrating so hard, you'll be able to see more than a white void, smell - everything that comes with having a body. That is until you're actually put into your body again."_

"Okay so once I gain my senses here in this place I can return to my body and to life."

"_**Yes, but only if you two continue to connect. If she gives up hope, which I really don't see as being a problem, but should she than you will stay trapped here."**_

"I understand." He sat in thought for a moment and then asked.

"But how do I keep connecting - it took a lot of strength to do so last time and she initiated it. Am I going to have to wait for her every time?"

"**Yes. You depend on her. Which is probably a debilitating feeling for you - but she needs to be near you if not actually touching you for you to continue to heal. Those are the circumstances to the mysterious Zombie Powder."**

"Oh."

"_You still don't remember anything after defeating Jecht do you?"_

"No."

"_I think it's about time you heard it."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Rikku didn't really want to leave his side. She didn't think she would miss anything if she left - she had a feeling that his body at reached almost a point of exhaustion and couldn't move anymore. But, all the same she felt better staying with him, even if it caused neck and back pains from sleeping in a chair all night.

She retreated from the room for a minute and returned shortly after changed into pajama's with a blankets and a pillow in her hand. She unfolded one blanket and placed it over Auron's still body. She took the other and wrapped it around herself and curling herself onto the chair - her head falling lazily onto the pillow.

She reached out for Auron's hand and pulled it into her lap. Closed her eyes and whispered her last words for the night to him "Goodnight Auron."

- - - - - - - - - - - --

So there it is folks chapter 3. I hope it was okay, I wasn't exactly sure if this chapter has the same feeling as the first two but hopefully you will enjoy it. I also hope it wasn't too confusing either. So please review, questions concerns always welcome as well. I hope you guys are still reading along. And if you have anything you particularly want to see let me know and I'll see if I could work it in for you or something.

But anyway - go ahead review for me:cheesy smile:

I'll be sure to put out another faster next time too. Promise.


End file.
